Check valves may be used to selectively fluidly connect a first hose with a second hose. More specifically, check valves known in the art may be used to permit fluid flow in a first direction and to prevent or restrict flow in a second, opposite direction. One such known check valve includes a first hose connector housing, a second hose connector housing, and a membrane disk of flexible material positioned between the two hose connector housings. The membrane disk is selectively sealingly seated on a valve seat to selectively separate the first and second hoses from each other. Specifically, when unaffected by external forces the membrane disk is seated on the valve seat. However, when a sufficient external force acts on the membrane disk, such as fluid pressure from fluid flowing along the first hose, the membrane disk becomes unseated and permits fluid connection between the first and second hoses. More specifically, the membrane disk defines an opening that permits fluid flow therethrough when the membrane disk is unseated from the valve seat, thereby connecting the first and second hoses. Such a design is disclosed in European patent 0 612 537 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,897, the entire contents of each of which are incorporated herein by reference.
In some applications, such as medical applications, it may be desirable to limit pressure able to be exerted on the exit side of the check valve. However, check valves are typically designed to permit fluid travel from the entry passage to the exit passage and to prohibit travel in the opposite direction.
It is therefore desirable to provide a check valve that meets applicable standards, that is relatively simple and economical to manufacture, and that limits the maximum pressure able to be exerted on the exit side of the check valve.